


Clex Fall is in the air...

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Clex Fall is in the air...

Or is it? It's actually in the 80's here! lol I've been rather quiet lately because between working late due to our busy season and doing cover comps for authors, plus the house, and the family, well it leaves very little time left. I am thinking of everyone here and thinking of family and friends as thanksgiving gets closer.

That leads me to our Clex family outing of the day

Lex, Clark and Conner are out in the park taking advantage of the lovely weather and the fact that Conner has just kicked his dad's butts in basketball!

I hope you all enjoy!

 

.


End file.
